The storm and the castle
by crysky
Summary: this is my own au of the svtfoe episode storm the castle svtfoe is made by daron nefcy criticism welcome THERE WILL BE STARCO
1. the story begins

**Hi this is my first story criticism welcome and that's really it aside from this being my own AU (alternate universe) of the svtfoe episode Storm the castle.**

3rd person pov

"STARRRR our lives are not worth a sandwich" Marco yelled as he pulled her tough the portal back into the Diaz household.

Your right Marco I'm sorry but hey we still got half of it she said smiling offering Marco a hug which he excepted.

Its ok Star want some nachos? He smiled

Star jumping up and down gleefully Of course, I do... nothing would go better with it then the half sandwich!

Marco went and made the nachos when all of the sudden he felt something hit his head.

Get him tough the portal now Toffee said smiling as his plan was coming together perfectly...

Star pranced in humming seeing a note left by Toffee and Ludo

Oh no Star said reading the note _BRING YOUR WAND AND COME ALONE TO LUDOS CASTLE IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE KARATE BOY AGAIN._

Marco pov

When I woke my head was hurting super bad and I could feel the blood running down my neck I was blindfolded and gaged soon I felt someone pull the blindfold off and sure enough there stands toffee looking all smug I tried to wiggle but it was no use.

So, you are probably wondering why I kidnaped you. toffee said as I glared daggers at him

Well you see star is more powerful than anyone thinks there is no chance on me getting her wand by attacking her daily. I had a confused look on my face

You really don't get it do you Marco? I shook my head no

She is stronger than the original 5 butterflies the only other queen even close was Eclipsa and if I kidnap you she will move heaven and earth to get you back after all the blood moon bound you two. he said putting the blindfold back on and leaving the room

Stars pov

I grabbed my wand and dimensional scissors and went to Ludo's castle the more I thought about Marco the madder I got and finally I felt my mewberty wings grow but they were gold I looked at them that's new and I realized I was all gold as I flew for Ludo's castle I fired a giant gold beam of energy which destroyed the whole front wall I flew in and landed in front off toffee

He was clapping good job princess you fi-

WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND I started calming down

I mean where is Marco he smirked and I got so infuriated I flew up and fired another golden beam directly into him melting him to mush I floated down and looked at Marco untying him

3rd person pov

Marco looked at her did she just call me her boyfriend omg this can't be happening he said all happy in his head.

So I suppose you heard that Star said blushing

Yeah Star I did I didn't know you liked me marco said

Well I was going to ask you out but someone got kidnaped Star said smirking

Marco hugged Star lets go home he said

Hey Marco

Yeah Star

Would you be my boyfriend

Yes Star I would love that

Off in another dimension eclipse sat smiling its time I pay them a visit she said as her crystal started to break...

 **And that's it I hope you enjoy if you want me to continue it message me untill next time my dudes.**


	2. Eclipsa's return

Hey guys as requested here's chapter two criticism is still ok. My beta reader is Mario and BFDI Bros check him out. Svtfoe is owned by Daron Nefcy Thanks for the credit! :D

Marco pov

As we left the castle (well what was left of it) I was holding Star's hand and still getting over the whole being kidnapped thing. I was being quiet. Star tugged on my hoodie gently just enough to get my attention. I smiled a fake smile at her, still debating if I should tell her what Toffee had said.

"Hey, Star, who were the original five Butterflies?" I asked hoping she wouldn't ask many questions.

"Uh, they were the first holders of the wand, and they are the most powerful Butterflies ever. Why, what's up?" Star said having that adorable puzzled face she gets sometimes.

"Oh, uh, how do I word this… Toffee said YOU were more powerful them all of them combined." I said waiting for her to say something.

Star pov

I was shocked when Marco said that, and I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Let's go to Mewni and ask my parents," I said to Marco, He was looking at me, but he wasn't hearing me then. He swayed back and forth for a few moments and fell down. I grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"MARCO!" I said shaking him. I felt the blood on his neck. I grabbed my scissors and cut a portal to the castle. I picked up Marco, ran him to the medical wing of the castle, and sat him on a bed.

I started crying. "MOM!" I screamed, holding Marco and praying he was alive. A doctor ran in with Mom and Dad.

"Star! What happened?" Mom asked as Dad sat by Marco, looking at him.

"Marco got kidnapped by this lizard named Toffee, and when I found him I became a butterfly like you except I was all gold. I fired a giant beam into Toffee, disintegrating him. Marco told me Toffee said that I was stronger than the Original 5. Then he collapsed, and we came here." Mom just stared at me with a blank expression.

The doctor interrupted: "He will be fine, he just had a small concussion."

Mom looked at me before walking away telling Dad to come with her and bring a lot of guards. I looked at her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I said grabbing her hand.

"Star, I made a deal with Eclipsa after my mother died that when Toffee dies, she goes free," Mom said with a monotone voice and a visibly scared look on her face.

"Are you saying I just set Eclipsa free?" I said, starting to cry again.

Mom looked me dead in the eyes. "Yes." Then she turned and left with Dad and the doctor.

I turned to Marco, who was just getting up. "Stay here. Eclipsa is free, Marco," I say as I hear a chuckle behind me.

"S-s-star? Eclipsa is right there," he says pointing to a chair next to the door

Marco pov

I sat up as Star turned towards Eclipsa. I stepped in front of Star. Eclipsa sat there smiling.

"If you want Star, you have to go though me!" I said, getting into fighting stance. Eclipsa stood up, smirking, and walked towards me. She stopped so close to my face that I could feel the coldness of her breath.

"OK," Eclipsa said, throwing me though the brick wall. I tried to stand up but I felt my broken ribs and leg, and as I stood up Eclipsa lifted up more of the wall and dropped it on me. I was thinking to myself, "So this is the end."

I managed to get some words out before everything went black "Star, I love you," then nothing, just darkness. I wasn't sure if I was dead or alive or somewhere in between.

Star pov

I broke down crying then my anger took over again and I transformed into my butterfly form. I flew directly at Eclipsa, not giving her a chance to react, and carried her into the sky when the sun went black and I was as bright as a the sun. I was holding her by the neck "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I said in a demonic voice.

She suddenly started laughing. "To take my throne back."

"WHY DID YOU KILL MARCO?!" I screamed at her, crying again

She suddenly stopped laughing. "He isn't dead, but you don't realize he has magic-dark magic- darker than mine. But from watching the two of you for your whole lives, I realized you make his magic light. The two of you are stronger than me Moon or any of the Butterflies, and that, Star, is why I'm here to help you bring peace across all the dimensions. Now please let go; I can't breathe," Eclipsa said going into her butterfly form. I looked at her, confused.

"I thought you were evil," I said, still really confused

"I know. Glossaryck and I knew this was coming, and it's been planed the whole time for you to unlock your powers and for Marco to unlock his. "Speaking of Marco…" she said, flying down to the castle with me following.

Marco pov

I saw darkness and then there was… me standing there with wings and fire coming out of my hands and a staff with a red sun on the top. I touched him and he fused into me. Then my eyes opened and all the rubble on me exploded off as Star and Eclipsa landed. Then, Moon flew in through the window. Star hugged Eclipsa. "Thank you, great-great-great-grandma! You unlocked his magic!" Moon was so confused as to why Star was hugging Eclipsa and Marco was floating with red flames around him.

I saw Moon cough. I looked at her and shrugged. "Uh, Star, what are you doing" I said floating over to her.

Moon added, "And why does Marco have magic?"

Star looked at Moon. "Oh, it was this big plan made by Grandma and Glossaryck to bring peace to Mewni."

Moon and I looked at each other, turning back to normal people as Star and Eclipsa did the same.

"So you gonna explain this to me, Star?" I said hugging her.

"Well Eclipsa and Glossaryck are going to teach us magic since we are the two strongest beings in the Galaxy so yeah you and your family is moving here with meeeee!" I looked at her, but actually understood what she meant.

"Ok," I said as Moon walked over and hugged the three of us.

Moon looked at Eclipsa. "Why do they need to train?"

"Because a great evil is coming. One from another dimension. One they cannot face alone."

And that's it let me know if I should continue or not. Just let me know. Until next time, my dudes.


	3. the attack on mewni

**Hi guys here's chapter three criticism is still welcome beta read by Mario and BFDI Bros svtfoe is made by daron nefcy i think this is gonna be the last chapter but it depends.**

3rd person pov

(the next morning)

"River, please inform the Diazes that Marco will be staying here for a while," Moon asked, still not trusting Eclipsa and unsure of where Marco got magic.

"Yes, Moon, I will after we eat. Hey, Moon, do you think Marco will be next king?" River wondered, thinking of whether or not he should go inform the Diazes now or later.

"Yes, River, I do. Marco cares about Star. After all last night he was willing to die for her. They're close, and I suppose there's no way to stop it with Star being the disobedient girl she is. If he survives, that is."

* * *

(Earlier that morning in Star's room)

Marco was awake sitting on the floor looking at his staff and his fire. He sat there twiddling with the fire in his hand. "How did I get you…? That doesn't matter; all that matters is protecting Star," he thought to himself. He stood up and walked to her bed, smiling at her as she slept. He sat next to her, running his fingers through her hair.

He leaned down to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Star," he said, laying down as far away from her as he could. He sat there thinking, "what does she see in me? She's magical and I'm just… me."

Star rolled over. "You're thinking out loud," Star said, her face slightly red as she pulled him into a hug and kissed him. He held her as she put her head on his chest and went back to sleep. Marco smiled, still pondering his earlier thought. It was queer… Star was everything, and Marco was just… nothing. And yet Star made him feel so confident in himself. She saw something in him that even he himself didn't. Eventually, he fell asleep, too. They didn't see the lizard sitting outside the window as it jumped through a portal. Moon and River walked in. River was smiling.

"Moon, I think we should let them sleep; they had a long day yesterday," River provided as he was turning around to go to the throne room.

Marco woke up and saw them "M-morning, Queen Moon. Star, wake up!" he said, shaking the latter's shoulder .

She yawned. "Just five more minutes," she pleaded, kissing him and rolling over and falling back asleep. Marco took the chance to stand up. Star grabbed him again.

"Why is my pillow running away?" she muttered in her sleep, trying to hold onto him.

"Because your mom's here," Marco sighed. "Sorry, Queen, I was scared last night because I still don't fully trust Eclipsa and don't want Star to get hurt so I stayed here and must have fallen asleep." Marco stood up, facing Moon and River.

River was laughing and wiping tears from his eyes. "And you said you weren't her boyfriend!"

Moon struggled to retain her composure, walking away. "I'll let you handle this, River. I'm going to inform the Diazes." She had her servent open her a portal.

Marco looked at River. "At the time I wasn't sure, but now I am. I hope Moon's not mad at Star for dating a human," Marco clarified, summoning his staff and cape, which had a red sun on it.

River laughed, "It will be fine, my boy; she's still comprehending you having magic." He put his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"I personally think he will make a great king," Eclipsa said, appearing from the corridor. Marco was on his guard a little "It's fine, Marco, I will never hurt Star, and no hard feelings about last night. I had to make you think star was in danger." She walked over to him. "We need to go train; a great evil is coming."

* * *

For the next two weeks Eclipsa trained Marco in magic.

Marco smiled at Star: "I can't believe I get to live here with you."

Star giggled, "Yeah let's just say it's payback for letting me live in your house." She looked off in the distance. There was a giant explosion and a figure flew toward them. What was it? It looked almost like a… a dragon. "WE NEED TO FIND ECLIPSA!" they shouted in unison. They found Eclipsa fighting several lizards "Go get Moon and River out of here," Eclipsa commanded, disintegrating the lizards.

They found Moon and River fighting as Eclipsa flew down and killed more of the lizards that were attacking Moon. Marco summoning his staff as a dragon broke through the castle wall. "ENOUGH!" the dragon yelled, grabbing Eclipsa, Moon, River and Star.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Marco shouted, floating to the dragon

"I am Aquxum. Destroy your staff," Aquxum said, smirking.

"Never," Marco defied him, summoning a fireball and launching it into Aquxum.

"I will kill them all and end the Butterfly dynasty," Aquxum said, squeezing them

"I will! Just don't hurt them, please! Just explain why," Marco said, panicked, as he started saying a spell that would destroy the staff. Aquxum dropped the royal family as Marco summoned a protective barrier around them.

"That staff was my father's, and you destroyed it when you touched it!" Aquxum seethed.

"How did I get it, though?" Marco said, confused.

"It belongs to the original family that ruled our world but we betrayed your family and banished the survivors," Aquxum said, smiling.

"Well, then I'm destroying the staff and you," Marco said. He leaped from a balcony, grabbing Aquxum's leg, climbing to his neck, and jabbing the staff under Aquxum's scales. He jumped down near the magical barrier.

Marco placed a hand on the barrier. He pushed, but he couldn't get in. He glanced at the staff, now embedded in Aquxum's neck all the way to the cap.

Meanwhile, the dragon was out of control. It crashed into the wall above them, sending huge chunks of concrete down toward Marco.

"MARCO!" Star screamed in horror. She cast a protective spell but it rebounded off the magic shield back at her.

"Star… I love you. Goodbye."

The cement hit the ground. It crushed Marco. It also rained down upon the barrier, eventually breaking it, but none of the Butterflies were hurt.

Star yelled as she started digging through the rubble trying to find him.

Eclipsa walked over to her putting her hand on Stars shoulder "He's gone, Star. He died a hero." As Star walked away crying there was an explosion where marco was as a figure floated up in a giant ball of fire...

 **And there you guys go you wanted another chapter you have it hope you liked it and that's it crysky out.**


	4. the finale

**Hi guys here's chapter 4 criticism is still welcome beta read by Mario and BFDI Bros svtfoe is made by daron nefcy this is gonna be the last chapter**

star's pov

Marco put his hand on the barrier but it wouldn't open. I tried to protect him when Aquxum started making the roof collapse but his magic was stronger. "MARCO!" I screamed, crying, wishing he would move but he didn't he just smiled.

"Star... I love you. Goodbye," Marco said starting to tear up.

The rubble started raining down on us, and it crushed Marco but the barrier held long enough to protect us. I ran out and started moving the debris, trying to find him.

"He's gone, Star. He died a hero," Eclipsa said, pulling me into a hug. Mom and Dad stood there, shocked about Marco killing himself to save them when he hardly knew them. I started walking when a ball of fire exploded from where Marco had been and there was a figure floating there.

"Marco?" I wondered, walking towards it. The fire dissipated, and all that was there was the staff. It was broken into three pieces. I started putting them back together, but nothing happened. I dropped them when a gust of wind came from behind me as Aquxum started getting up from under the debris. Before I could do anything, more lizards rushed in, grabbing all of us. Aquxum stood there for a moment.

"Did you really think that would kill me?" Aquxum chuckled. A familiar voice answered answered him.

"No," the voice said, and there was a blinding explosion. Aquxum dropped dead.

One of the lizards yelled, "Kill the family!" All the lizards holding us turned to dust. A lizard that had just run in threw a spear at me. I flinched, preparing to get hit, but I didn't feel any pain. When I opened my eyes, there stood Marco with a spear in his chest. He didn't even flinch, he just ripped it out and threw it right back at the lizard. As he started floating, his staff flew to his hand, putting itself back together. He spun the staff in a circle and all the lizards disintegrated. Marco then flew higher. He opened 3 portals, broke the staff into 3 pieces, and threw a piece into each one. As he closed the last one, he fell, no longer having magic. He landed in front of me.

"Marco?" I said in awe, walking to him. He stood up and looked at me.

"Mind if I drop in?" he joked, hugging me.

Marco pov

I hugged Star for what felt like forever, not wanting to let go. I realized River and Moon were walking towards me.

"I'm sorry about the cas-" I was cut off by River giving me a bear hug. n't …breathe." He let go of me.

Looking at me, he assured, "Don't worry about the castle. You saved us, and you saved Star twice. The castle can easily be rebuilt. You let yourself get crushed to make sure we were safe, and you jumped in front of a spear to save Star." He patted my shoulder.

Eclipsa stood there, smiling. "I still think he would be a good king." Star's face was redder than my hoodies.

"I wish. One problem: I'm not a king or prince, so I can't," I said dejectedly, pulling Star into another hug.

"Well, technically I am the king, so I could change the rules in a few years when Star wants to get married to-"

Star put her hand on his mouth "We get it, Dad. You don't need to scare him away yet."

Moon coughed. "I think you two should go back to Earth while we clean this up," she suggested, pulling out a pair of dimensional scissors. Star hugged Moon and said bye. We stepped through the portal into my room. I walked over to my bed and sat down, with Star doing the same thing.

She reached over and grabbed me. "Don't ever leave me again," she said, starting to cry into my arm.

I reached up and ran my finger though her hair. "I won't. I promise."

"Good," she said, yawning but still hugging me. I looked at my clock. It read 4:21 AM

"I think we should go to bed, Star. She looked at me and walked into the bathroom. She came back in her PJ's and layed down next to me

"I'm not leaving your side ever again," she said, putting her head on my chest and falling asleep. I sat there thinking of the events of the past month until I fell asleep holding Star.

 **And there you go that is the end of the story I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I did. And before anyone asks, I had Marco destroy the staff because in my mind he would have realized how dangerous it is. That's it crysky out.**


	5. authors note

Hey guys so thats the story i may do a follow up i kinda made it where that could be possible but im working on another story idea at the moment


End file.
